Propuestas bajo fuegos artificiales
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Yuushi se quiere proponer algo para el 2011 y quien como Gakuto para ayudarle?


¡Diossss! ¡Año Nuevo! (Muy atrasado, al menos este fic, considerando que ya estamos 17 U¬¬). Bueno, año nuevo y yo lo celebro con un drabb de mi pareja favorita (Bueno, no exactamente, el fic lo escribí en la tarde del primero de enero del 20**11**XD) Dios, lo único que odié de mi viaje es mi odiosa abstinencia de internet TT_TT Pero bueno u.u ¡Les deseo un feliz año nuevo, un grandioso y productivo cofyaoicof 2011 a todos mis amigos y amigas y a todos los que se pasan por a qui a leerme! *3*

* * *

**_Propuestas bajo fuegos artificiales_**

El espectaculo que se había vuelto típico para esa fecha, para esa noche específicamente, se llevaba a cabo en el lugar de siempre: el cielo. Hacía frío, pero aún así, todo el mundo se encontraba parado, sentado o echado mirando al cielo en uno de los campos de fútbol del colegio. Entre las fugaces flores de colores que se lucían sobre el fondo negro, ligeramente estrellado, y las constantes exclamaciones de asombro y admiración, el tensai de Hyotei pensó que ese sería un buen momento para ponerse a pensar en una meta para en año recién estrenado. Algo que no fuese fácil, pero que tampoco acabase con sus nervios de hierro, pero tampoco algo que obtendría al día siguiente. Solo algo para manteners ocupado y con algo que hacer para distraerse, algo que lo entretenga durante el 2011. No estaba mal pensar en algo así. Podría pensar en elevar su número de conquistas por semana o algo por el estilo. O...

-¿O qué tal "tratar de serle un poco más fiel a tu pareja"? –continuó su pensamiento, no exactamente en la dirección que deseaba el peliazul, una voz a sus espaldas. Gakuto. El chico le sonrió al acróbata y este se quedó parado a su lado.

-Yo no tengo pareja, Gakuto –le corrigió Yuushi un poco extrañado ante la proposición del Mukahi.

-Pero planeas estar con Chikako de la 2c –le cortó Gakuto, sabiendo que era obvio que la chica estaría encantada y luego destrozada cuando el tensai la dejase luego de, con suerte, tres semanas. Pero Yuushi era como era...

-Te has vuelto muy bueno –murmuró Yuushi observando al pelicereza. Este no desvió la mirada de los fuegos artificiales que seguían danzando en las alturas.

-¿En qué? ¿Leerte la mente? Realmente no te agrada la idea, ¿no? –rió el más pequeño de manera burlesca, sintiéndose orgulloso de haber adivinado las intenciones de su amigo-. Pero luego de más de cinco años de conocerte ya era hora de que lograra acertar qué pasa por tu pervertida cabeza...

"Más de cinco años..." En verdad que el tiempo había pasado rápido, casi demasiado. Yuushi no sabía qué significaba con presición el hecho de que ya solo faltase poco para que acabasen con su último año en el colegio, en la preparatoria. ¿Luego que venía? ¿La universidad? ¿Nuevas relaciones, nuevos compañeros o, por qué no, nuevos amigos? No lo sabia, al menos no estaba seguro de nada.

-Bueno –decidió seguir con su conversación con la cereza-, mientras que yo te pueda predecir a ti, no importan mucho tus avances telepáticos.

Oyó como Gakuto soltaba un muy bien qué palabras eran las necesarias para molestar al acróbata, sin que este se ofendiese de sobreanera y acabase ignorándolo por el resto de la semana. De hecho, sabía muchas cosas en relación a Gakuto...

-No... –dijo entonces el pelicereza luego de un par de minutos en silencio-, ...no molestar a Gakuto.

-¿Esa es tu propuesta para el 2011?

-Para ti –contestó Gakuto.

-Creo que, en tal caso, no me importaría fallar este año –comentó Yuushi y su ex-pareja de dobles frunció el ceño.

-Entonces: ¡Complacer a Gakuto! –exclamó el acróbata.

Esta vez fue el turno de Yuushi de fruncir el ceño. Luego sonrió.

-Y, ¿de qué manera desea el señorito que se le complazca? –dijo en tono juguetón, poniendo alerta al pelicereza.

-Idiota pervertido –murmuró apenado y fingiéndose enojado.

-¿Qué? –Yuushi se hizo el desentendido-. Tu hiciste la propuesta, cerecita...

Dicha cerecita sacudió la cabeza. No es que no se hubiera acostumbrado ya a la clase de conversaciones en las que siempre acababa con el tensai, solo que... ni él mismo sabía, por qué se alteraba ahora, cuando normalmente se habría reído y hasta seguido con el teatrillo. No dijo nada más, solo permaneció mirando los últimos cohetes que explotaban en cascadas doradas en el cielo. El evento, obviamente organizado por Atobe, había estado realmente bueno. Como era de esperarse de Oree-sama, quien no solo había invitado a la gente del Hyotei, sino también a algunas escuelas rivales. Gakuto solo se preguntaba por qué diablos no se había cruzado con el condenado neko del Seigaku. Gakuto lo buscó con la mirada, mas la noche no le ayudaba en lo absoluto...

-Ya sé –susurró de pronto Yuushi, volviendo a llamar la atención del acrobata.

-¿Ya sabes qué? –preguntó receloso el pelicereza, volviéndos otra vez hacia su amigo.

-Mi propuesta para esta año –anunció el tensai. Gakuto lo miró curioso, esperando a que prosiguiera. Yuushi sonrio: -"Volver a Jugar dobles con Gakuto". ¿Te gusta?

La cereza asintió contenta. Y luego sonrió.

-Sí, me gusta.

* * *

nya... romance? amistad? ustedes deciden y para que la curiosidad no me mate, me dejan su opinion ^^


End file.
